


Ten More Minutes

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Pre-Canon, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Darcy, I swear to god, give me ten more minutes of total silence, and then the books are put away for the whole weekend.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Darcy/Jane - silent.

“Jane, seriously,” Darcy said, getting her words out in a hurry, but Jane held her hand up, highlighter clasped between her thumb and index finger.

“Not a word,” she mumbled, face still in her thick-as-fuck textbook, the one Darcy thought would’ve made a good pantry step-stool. 

Darcy sighed and flopped onto the couch.  She’d been gone all day on intern duty—fetching coffee, heading to a strange selection of places including Office Max, Home Depot, and the local high school for an extra case of disposable pipettes since it would take too long to get them shipped, and finally taking down minutes at a boring-ass staff meeting that Darcy understood less than ten percent of.  She was more than ready for some private Jane time in their tiny apartment.

“Jane,” Darcy said with a groan, but Jane held up her hand again.

“Darcy, I swear to god, give me ten more minutes of total silence, and then the books are put away for the whole weekend.”  Her voice was muffled by the pen cap between her teeth, and she hurriedly scribbled notes onto her steno pad.

Darcy smiled.  Not just for the night, or for the rest of the day.  _For the whole weekend._

Darcy could last another ten minutes.


End file.
